


Avengers Drabbles

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes drabble, Drabbles, F/M, Steve Rogers babble, Tumblr drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Just a collection of some drabbles I whip up featuring numerous members of the Avengers





	1. Chapter 1

“I just love fall,” you exclaim as you playfully kick the colorful leaves on the ground. You promised Bucky that you rake the leaves but seeing all the piles brought out the child in you and you couldn’t resist the urge to jump in them. The weather had finally gotten cooler which was followed immediately by leaves falling. You made it a point to break out your cutest sweaters and scarves and force Bucky into a few as well. 

“I can tell,” Bucky huffs as he finishes one of the piles you destroyed. “I thought you were supposed to help me, not make more work for me.” You run toward him, wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzle his nose with your own. 

“Aren’t I though?” You ask innocently, knowing damn well that you are no help this afternoon. Bucky shakes his head in amusement, his eyes twinkling with adoration and mischief. He looks absolutely delicious in his black and marbled sleeved sweatshirt that hug his muscles in way that’s sinful; dark wash jeans cling to his thighs and all you want to do is drag him into our bedroom and do things that would make your parents blush. But that’s not what today is for. Today is for cleaning and spending time with your stupidly attractive boyfriend. 

“No you’re not silly,” he laughs. The corners of his eyes crinkle when he laughs and you die a little on the inside. Your heart aches at the thought of seeing Bucky down in the dumps so you’ve made it a point to constantly make him smile. 

“Well, I’m sorry,” you say. You pull away from him and pick up the rake to attempt to help. Raking is harder than it looks as you are barely able to make a decent pile. You give a Bucky a half-hearted scowl. “Hey! Don’t laugh! This is much harder than you make it look, mister.”   
Bucky continues to laugh as he takes you in his arms once again. 

“I guess you should stick to other things like making hot cocoa,” he chuckles in your ear. You roll your eyes and shove him off you. Turning toward the house you say,

“Last one inside is a rotten egg,” you stick your tongue out and bolt for the back door. Running is a lot more taxing than you remember it to be but you make it to the door and inside before Bucky does. Kicking off your boots and putting your parka on a hook, you walk into the warm kitchen and grab two mugs. 

“You know I let you win right?” Bucky says as he walks into the kitchen. He grins and kisses your cheek. 

“Nuh uh! I won fair and square. Admit it, I’m just too fast for you.” Bucky laughs and lightly pokes your side, making you squeal. 

“You definitely are not. I’m, well I was, the Winter Soldier.” Bucky’s smile falters as he remembers his old life. It took him awhile to move past the trauma, to get re-assimilate and on top of it, adjust to having someone significant in his life. You didn’t allow Bucky to push you away and he did everything he thought that would drive you away—you just loved him too much to give up on him. And you know he’s glad that you didn’t. You finish pouring milk into the mugs and turn around to see Bucky leaning against the stove, his face blank. Your hands frame his face, forcing him to look at you. 

“Hey,” your voice gentle, “that’s all behind you. You don’t need to worry about all that now.” Bucky sighs tiredly, chewing on his lower lip. 

“I know I just,” he doesn’t finish his sentence but you know what he’s gonna say. You wrap your arms around his waist, you face buried in his chest and his in your hair. The two of you stay like this for awhile until Bucky pulls away. 

“All better?” You ask, examining Bucky’s face. He nods but pulls you in for another hug, this time he is holding your head to his chest, his body engulfing you. 

“I will be,” he whispers. You love this Bucky—cuddly, needy Bucky. Come to think of it, you just love him. “I really love holding you, darling. You make me feel calm and most importantly, human.” Your eyes prickle from incoming tears. You look up at Bucky and he gives you a gentle smile before kissing you. The kiss is slow and deliberate like he’s trying to remember the way your mouth feels against his. You’re breathless when he pulls away. 

“Come on,” you say. “We have some hot cocoa to make.”


	2. “If you keep wiggling your ass like that I’m going to have to spank it…”

You always know how to get a reaction out of Steve Rogers. Whether it is anger or laughter, you have the man wrapped around your little finger (even if he doesn’t want to admit it). The world didn’t need any saving so Steve stayed at your place. It was an easy day; the two of you woke up slowly and made breakfast together then went for a quick jog and spent most of the day doing chores which never seemed to end. 

Currently, you are vacuuming your bedroom, doing your best to get rid of cat hair. The day was unusually warm for autumn so you decided to wear an old college t-shirt that was suddenly too small and very tiny cotton shorts. Your hair is tied up in a messy bun, stray hairs framing your face. 

You kick shoes into the closet as you make your way across the room with the vacuum, an overpriced Dyson vacuum Tony got you after seeing use your old one. Tony just wanted to woo you and apparently it was through a vacuum. Music plays on your speakers, your hips shaking to the energetic beat as you vacuum.

“If you keep wiggling your ass like that I’m going to have to spank it…” Steve says. You turn around quickly to see him leaning against the frame of the door, his massive arms crossed with a smirk plaster across his face.

“Damnit Steve! Why do you gotta creep up on me like that,” you scold him playfully as you turn off the vacuum and prop it up in a corner. He moves across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t mean to babe, I just had a really nice view this time so I chose to admire it before making my presence known.” Steve had told you he never was an ass guy before he met you and now your ass is all he talks about. “Come here,” he beckons and you oblige as you stand in between his thighs, looking down at your blond haired angel. You run your hands through his hair and down his shoulders. Steve’s hands trail up and down your sides slowly as he nuzzles your chest. His large hands grab the back of your thighs and move up toward your ass where he takes a handful and gives it a rough squeeze. 

“Found something you like?” You tease. Steve leans back to look at you, grinning. 

“Oh Y/n, this is only one of the things I like.”

“Really?” You question, “What else do you like, Steve?” Steve grins as his hands continue to grip your ass tightly. 

“I love these,” he says moaning against your breasts, making you laugh. You push back and cross your arms to remove your shirt. Steve’s mouth drops when he sees your breasts seated in the black lace bralette. He gently slides the straps down and expertly unhooks your bra, tossing somewhere on the floor. 

“Steve,” you mewl as his tongue flicks at the sensitive bud while his other hand massages your other breast. You comb your hands through his thick blond hair, guiding him to give the other breast some attention. Having enough of being teased, you roughly push Steve onto the bed to his surprise. 

“Kitten wants to play rough, eh?” Steve smirks. He always loves it when you push him around in bed. Straddling him, you grind your butt hard against his bulge, showing him what’s to come. You smile and kiss him; your lips just hovering over his as Steve chases your lips when you pull away.

“I want you inside me,” you whisper seductively in Steve’s ear, “Captain.”


	3. “Did we fuck last night?”

I wake up slowly, the morning sun just peeking through the soft drapes. A light sheen of sweat sticks coats my skin, making the linen sheets stick to me. I roll over and I’m face to face with a sleeping Steve Rogers. 

My heart skips a beat at the sight of his lips parting. They’re more plump than I remember and slightly bruised. I touch my own mouth-it’s tender and plump as well. 

Steve stirs me away from my thoughts, his hand instinctively grabbing my waist and pulling me close. I let him shift around before letting out my breath.

“Morning,” Steve groans. I sigh happily and gently stroke his shaggy blond hair. He’s aged-the fight against his former team then Thanos has hardened him. He’s grown a beard and it drives me wild. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” I Say.

“Did we fuck last night?” Steve grins.   
“Steven!” I say in mock shock. He chuckles and rolls over me, his thigh firmly between my naked thighs. “I don’t know, you tell me.” 

He nuzzles his face in my neck, leaving light kisses along the way.

“I guess I could jog your memory.”   
Steve’s voice is low and sounds like gravel crunching. I grind against his leg, my body already needy. I grab his face, kissing his lips passionately. 

“I guess you should.”


	4. “You’re gonna break me.”

Bucky has a death grip on my hips as I rock up and down furiously on his dick. It’s been too long. I need him here with me after months of him in cryo. 

It’s been a whirlwind since the end of the war. The government was forgiving on Bucky and the other super powered beings. We took it easy, his trauma still fresh but we worked through it. And now we’re here, fucking like horny teens who can’t get enough of each other.

“Fuck baby just like that,” Bucky grunts. His eyes are blown, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. “You look so pretty on my cock. I think you’re gonna break me.” I throw my head back laughing. 

I run my hands up his chest and one hand grips the base of his neck. Applying some pressure makes him gasp for air and his left arm wires, his grip bruising. I grin mischievously at his near submission.

“I couldn’t you know that,” I squeeze my pussy around him and his eyes roll back. 

“But I can make you cum.”


End file.
